Damon's Humanity
by Rayray21
Summary: Elena's been asleep for 20 years. What happens when her friends find a way to wake her up without Bonnie having to die? Will they be happy she's back, or will the guilt of the horrible things they had to do be too much to bear? Please read, the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Elena's been asleep for 20 years. What happens when her friends find a way to wake her up without Bonnie having to die? Will they be happy she's back, or will the guilt of all the horrible things they did to get her back be too much to bear? Find out as you read about your favorite characters, and maybe learn to love some new characters that will be introduced.

 **Author's Note:** Sad to say, I do not own The Vampire Diaries. This is story's characters are taken from the show, but the plot is my own. I am a huge Delena supporter, but this story only has a few scenes with the two characters together. I hope you enjoy. :) Let me know in a lovely review. xoxo ~ Rebekah

Chapter 1 – "Hope"

~November 2037~

The Boarding House

Forty-two vampires, fifteen werewolves, eight hybrids, four witches, and a countless number of humans. That's all the people that Damon, along with everyone else on the "Bring Elena Back" committee, had to kill or watch get killed in order for them to be where they are now.

And where are they now? That's the exact question that Damon wanted to know the answer to as he watched Bonnie walk into the boarding house holding one of those worthless spell books.

Walking over to his cabinet of stocked alcohol, he pulled out a bottle of his favorite, bourbon. If he had to listen to another person tell him that they did not find anything, he needed to have a drink in his hand.

Finally, he turned his head toward the witch that was watching him expectantly. He sighed out loud and took a long drink from his bottle before he asked the question that he had asked countless of times, "Did you find a way to bring her back in that worthless book?" Not wanting to hear the same depressing answer, but not being able to take his eyes off of Bonnie, he waited for her response.

"Yes..." he heard Bonnie's quiet, but confident voice say. Damon kept starting at one of his best friends like she had grown a second head. He knew that Bonnie would not lie to him, not about bringing Elena back. Maybe he had misheard her.

"W-What?" he finally choked out. He could not fight back the tiny shred of hope that slipped into his voice. His feet stayed rooted to where he stood as he watched Bonnie slowly walk towards him.

"I found a way to bring her back, Damon." Bonnie explained as she stood in front of him, watching as he fought to keep back the glimmer of hope that she had seen in his eyes.

He stared down at Bonnie and shook his head, unable to open his mouth to speak. "Bonnie…Are you?... how?" he finally blubbered out in a shaky, uncertain voice.

Bonnie's mouth formed a small smile as she stared into the eyes of her best friend. She, of all people, knew how much of an ass Damon could be, but she also knew that there was not a person, dead or alive, that loved Elena Gilbert as much as he did. He had lost the only person who had seen the good in him even when everyone else saw the evil mask he had for so many years. Bonnie's smile grew just thinking about being able to reunite her best friend with Elena, one of her other best friends.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she focused her attention back on the vampire that stood in front of her with that almost hopeful expression on his face. "There's a spell in one of those "worthless" books as you so like to call them that will wake her up without me having to die." Bonnie stated proudly as she beamed up at Damon.

Despite Bonnie's sureness, Damon still could not hold in his doubts. He had lived too long and had witnessed too many bad things in his life for him to believe. He knew that spells did not always work out how they were supposed to. But still, looking at his best friend, and hearing the hope and confidence in her voice, Damon could not help but think that maybe this time it would work. Maybe he would get Elena back, his Elena. Allowing a hesitant smile to appear across his lips, his hopeful eyes met Bonnie's. "What do we have to do?"

~ end of chapter 1 ~

 **Author's note:** So what did you think? I know It's short, but I just wanted to test the water with this first chapter. It's my first story and I just had to post it for you all to read. Should I continue? All honest reviews please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only the plot idea. Stefan comes into the picture in this chapter :) I hope you enjoy it. Leave me reviews or suggestions on what you thinks going to happen.

Chapter 2 – Preparation

~ The Next Day~

The Boarding House

After Damon and Stefan had gathered up everything on the list that Bonnie had given them, they returned back to the boarding house. Today was the day that Bonnie was going to perform the spell that would hopefully awaken Elena, and Damon was not going to waste another minute.

Stefan placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, stopping him from grabbing the doorknob. "Damon, wait." Stefan said, as he noticed his older brother's confused expression. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly, not wanting to make Damon mad.

Damon shrugged Stefan's hand off of him angrily as he glared at him. "Am I sure? Stefan, what's your problem? You helped me get everything Bonnie needed for this spell, and now you want to second guess it?" He scoffed bitterly as he continued to search Stefan's face to see if he was being serious. He had spent the past twenty years without the love of his life, hell they have all killed so many vampires, even humans, just for this chance to get her back, and now his little brother wants to ask if he's sure?"

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as he saw how his words had affected Damon. "You know that's not how I meant it, Damon. I just meant… what if it doesn't work? What if, after all we've done… Damon, all those people we've killed over the years just to get spell book after spell book…"

"Just spit it out brother." Damon growled out through clenched teeth. He didn't like where this conversation was going, but he'd be damned if he was going to stand out here forever just waiting till Stefan got to the point of this ridiculous speech.

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and spoke his words slowly and carefully. He did not want to make his brother madder than he already was, but he had to tell him what he thought. "What if it doesn't work? All those people, Damon, we murdered them. What if this spell doesn't work either, and Elena still doesn't wake up? Are we going to keep killing people to get another spell book that might work, but might not?" He shook his head in disgust and looked up at his brother who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "I can't keep killing for this. You know I loved her too, but this is the last time Damon. If she doesn't wake up, then I'm done. I'm done searching the world for the next witch who has a possible book with a possible solution."

Damon let out a bitter laugh after his brother had given his "I'm giving up" speech. He gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists by his sides. "What happened to Mr. Positive? I thought I was the brother who always gave the negative advice. You don't think I know that this, just like every other time, might not work? You don't think that I have not thought about that, Stefan." He took a step closer to Stefan as he narrowed his eyes and spoke coldly. "She would not have given up on you. If you, or anyone of us, were in that coffin, she would fight with everything she had to find a way to awaken us." Damon gave Stefan one last glare before he walked around him to go inside the boarding house.

~inside the boarding house~

Bonnie, with the help of Caroline, Matt, and Alaric, had shoved all of the furniture out of the living room so that Bonnie had a clear room to chant her spell. She nodded over to Alaric and Matt, signaling them to bring in the coffin that held Elena.

As soon as Alaric and Matt had disappeared downstairs to retrieve the coffin that Caroline and he had driven to pick up, the sound of the front door alerted Bonnie that Damon and Stefan were back. She glanced up as soon as she heard the door slam, rather loudly, shut. "What happened, did you not find everything?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Damon, noticing the pissed off look he had on his face. This spell would not work unless she had everything on that list.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Damon replied, as he held up bags holding everything that Bonnie had asked for. "We got everything and we only had to stake 4 vampires this time." He smirked as he walked over to place the full bags at her feet. "I told you not to doubt me, Bon-Bon." He looked around the room, noticing that Stefan had come in and now stood in a corner of the room next to Caroline. Still ticked off from their previous conversation, Damon turned his attention back to Bonnie. "Where's Ric?"

Bonnie watched Damon as he avoided Stefan, but chose to keep her mouth shut. She knew better than to get in the way of a Salvatore fight, although it did amuse her to watch at times. She smiled softly at her friend, she knew this was a big moment if everything worked like it was supposed to work. "Matt went with him to get her coffin" Bonnie replied as they both turned to see Ric and Matt carrying the coffin into the living room. "Okay guys, just set her down in the middle of the room."

Damon nervously watched as Ric and Matt placed Elena's coffin down on the floor. He walked over to the coffin and lifted the lid, so he could look down and see his girl's face. He didn't even hear Bonnie when she walked over to stand next to him because he was so absorbed in studying the face in the coffin. He looked over at Bonnie and at that moment he let all of his vulnerability show through his eyes. He was scared, doubtful, excited, and hopeful all at the same time. "You ready?" he asked Bonnie.

Bonnie placed her hand on Damon's arm and smiled before she nodded her head. She hoped and prayed to God that this spell would be the one to bring their Elena back. "I'm ready, Damon. I have a good feeling about this spell." She sniffled softly as she felt tears gather in her eyes. She could not believe that she might get to see her best friend again. She locked eyes with Damon and whispered, "Let's bring her back."

 **Author's Note** : Next chapter, they try to wake Elena up with Bonnie's spell. You think it will work, or will they have to find another spell book again? Let me know what you think about the story so far :) xoxo ~ Rebekah


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So, I'm going to clear a couple of things up before I get into chapter 3.

First off, this is NOT a Bamon love story, nor will it turn into one. I love them as friends, but I can't write them as anything more than friends. I'm sorry if the last chapters made it seem to some that they had something more than a best friendship. I promise they are only friends in this story.

Secondly, Bonnie, Matt, and Alaric all have families and I will be introducing them to you all in a couple of chapters, but mentions of some of them will be made in this chapter.

Thirdly, I haven't watch TVD faithfully since season 6 because I took a teaching job so I will not be having Caroline's twins in this story. I know I would not write them in well and I do not want to make things up about them that completely change how they are in the show. So, Caroline does not have any kids, will not be pregnant like she was in the show, and is still with Stefan… temporarily. ;)

Lastly, I am not a Stefan hater. I love the sweet guy, I just love his older brother an infinite number of times more. He did seem like a jerk in the last chapter, but that was just his guilt eating at him which made him say insensitive things to his brother.

So with all of that cleared up, I will now be posting chapter 3 (: Just a side note: I am horrible at thinking up spells for Bonnie to say or do, so this chapter is starting off right after she performed the spell/rictual/witchy magic. Hope you enjoy. Leave me reviews on what you do and do not like (: xoxo ~ Rebecca

Chapter 3 – Time Stands Still

~After Bonnie's Spell~

The Boarding House

Bonnie had just finished chanting, when all of a sudden, all of the candles that she had lit around Elena's coffin, went out, leaving them in complete darkness. Bonnie listened for a moment before she spoke quietly, "Someone turn on a lamp." Her voice sounded strained from the magic that she used to complete the spell, but she hid it as best as she could from all of her friends. No other spell that she had tried to perform had ever made her feel this weak and exhausted. "Maybe that meant that it was actually powerful enough to work this time," she thought as she stumbled over to the coffin.

In a flash Caroline, who was standing beside Stefan in a corner, was by Bonnie's side, holding her steady so she would not fall. "Bonnie, maybe you should take a seat, you look like you're about to faint." She had watched the witch the moment the spell was over, and she could tell that this time was different for Bonnie. It took more out of her than any other one that she had performed, and Caroline was worried it might have been too much. As she observed her more closely, her frown became deeper, Bonnie looked like she had aged a couple years just in these past few hours of using her magic. "God, Bonnie, how much of a risk did you just take?" Caroline whispered to her friend. She hated that they had to use Bonnie and her magic everytime they found another spell to try. She wished that there was another way, besides Bonnie's magic, to get Elena to wake up.

"I'm fine, Care," Bonnie murmured weakly, as she clung to Caroline's arm to keep her balance. She knew that Caroline did not believe her, but she could not admit just how feeble and weak that spell had left her. This moment was not about her; it was about Elena. She felt so guilty about having a somewhat happy life, when her best friend was lying asleep in a coffin, missing out on her own happiness, and her own life. "It's not fair Caroline," Bonnie whispered sadly, "she's one of my best friends, and unless these spells work then I won't ever see her alive again."

Caroline sighed as she listened to Bonnie confess her feelings. "I know Bonnie… I know it's harder on you than on me, because eventually when Elena does wake up, I'll get to see her again. But I can't stand seeing you like this. Elena wouldn't want you to kill yourself trying to wake her up." Caroline pleaded with her, as she turned her eyes down to see Elena's face in the coffin. "She want you to be happy, Bon. She wouldn't want you to spend all this time away from your family just trying to wake her up. They need you, Bonnie. Your husband and your daughters need you." She spoke to her gently as she took her eyes off Elena and turned them on Bonnie.

Bonnie sniffled softly as she shook her head roughly. "I know she wouldn't want this for me, but this is something that I need to, or at least try to do." She sighed with a heavy heart as she gave her blonde friend a sad smile. "I love my family dearly Care, and they all know that. They also know, that when we lost Elena, I lost a part of my family that night. I know that my family has never met Elena, but they still understand why I have to do this. I'm not just doing this for Elena, I'm doing this for me. I want my family to know Elena, and I want Elena to meet my family while I'm still alive." Bonnie's voice held a firmness to it, that she knew would let Caroline know that she was done with this discussion.

Caroline bit her tongue from speaking her mind because she knew her words would only anger her friend. Instead, she turned to Matt who had just joined them in front of the coffin. "So, how long should it take before she wakes up?" Matt asked, as he tried to keep the doubtfulness that was in his thoughts from creeping into his voice. He wanted to believe that she would wake up this time, he really did, it's just that when you see the spells fail so many times you start to lose hope.

As Bonnie turned to face Matt, she noticed that Stefan had also joined them. She didn't have to wonder where Damon was, waiting around Elena's coffin never really was his thing. He was probably out on the porch drinking a glass of bourbon with his favorite drinking buddy, Ric. She smiled at the thought, some friendships never change. Breaking out of her own thoughts, she looked up at Matt and answered his question, "Uh.., I don't really know, Matt. These spell books rarely come with a time chart on them. But, I'm sure she will be waking up in no time." She tried to make her voice sound as hopeful and strong as she wished she felt, but one glance from Stefan and she knew he saw right through her lie. Sometimes she couldn't stand how well he could read people.

Matt nodded slowly before he met Bonnie's eyes with an apologetic look on his face. "You know I would stay and wait with all of you if I could…"

Bonnie immediately shook his head and held up one of her hands to cut off the rest of his sentence. "Matt, go home. We understand, and you really should be home with your sick child tonight. He needs his dad." She gave him the best reassuring smile that she could muster up and said, "One of us will call you if…I mean when, she wakes up." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she corrected her choice of words. This spell had to work, it just had to.

"Hey where did Ric go off to?" Stefan asked, finally noticing that he was not with them in the living room.

"He just left. Said something about his wife needing him home tonight, or she'd kick his ass out of the house." Damon chuckled lightly as he stood in the doorway. He walked over to the coffin and sighed as he gazed down at Elena's face, her eyes still closed. Forcing himself to tear his eyes off of her, he looked around the coffin at his friends, his only family left on this earth. He smiled grimly and shook his head. "It's going to work this time, you'll all see."

* * *

 _5 hours later_

Stefan walked over to Damon, and he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Damon, it's been over 5 hours since Bonnie completed the spell." He looked down at Elena as she lay, just like she's been since they put her there twenty years ago. "It didn't work," He spoke out sadly. He looked over at Bonnie and Caroline who both had fallen asleep on the couch a little over an hour ago. "I'm going to take them both home, they're exhausted. I'll probably be out hunting for a while after that, so don't wait up." He turned to look back at Damon and noticed his bloodshot eyes. "You should get some blood in you and go to sleep. I'm sorry Damon, I truly am." He squeezed his shoulder before letting go and walking over to where Bonnie and Caroline were on the couch.

Damon never took his eyes off of Elena's face, even when he heard the door shut, letting him know that he was left all alone. "I don't understand," he mumbled brokenly and reached his hand down into the coffin so he could brush his fingers over Elena's cheek. She still showed no signs of waking up, and the hope that Damon had fought so hard to hold onto, was finally vanishing. "Why won't you wake up?" He sighed sadly and he removed his hand from Elena's cheek. He forced out a small smile, even though his heart was breaking even more than he thought possible. "It's okay baby, we'll just have to find another way to wake you up." He walked away from her coffin leaving the lid open, he could not force himself to close her in there again, not tonight.

* * *

The clock on Damon's bedside table read 2A.M., but he still could not make himself go to sleep. He could not stop thinking about how they had failed, again. Maybe his brother was right, maybe they never were going to be able to wake her up. Frustrated with himself, he tosses and turns for a few more minutes until he cannot handle it anymore. He gets out of bed and angrily starts to throw his furniture against his bedroom walls. His dresser, his chair, his lamps, anything that would shatter against the wall, he threw.

"Damon..?"

Damon dropped his table that he was about to throw and spun around as soon as he heard her voice. It couldn't be. Too much time had passed since the spell had been performed. But there she stood, awake and staring at him with her beautiful doe-like eyes. Time stood still in that moment, and all Damon could do was stare right back at the woman standing in his doorway.

* * *

 **Closing Comments:** So? What did you think? Did you think that the spell would fail again and Elena would stay asleep? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to try to post a new chapter twice a week, sometimes I might be able to get up three, but I'll at least promise two a week. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thinks gonna happen in the next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** First off, I have to say I am so terribly sorry that it's been so long since my last update. Life happened and my teaching job got really busy, but the silver lining is that we have our Thanksgiving break starting next Wednesday, so I will be able to hopefully post a few chapters on my days off. Once again, I apologize for the wait. Thank you all so much for following, and leaving reviews on my story! I'm so grateful that you chose to read this story, and I hope you all continue to like it.

The spell worked! Elena's back and we left Damon speechless in last chapters ending. Let's see what happens next. Xoxo ~ Rebecca

* * *

Chapter 4 – Home, finally…

~November 5, 2037~

 _The morning Elena awoke_

* * *

"Damon," There it was again, the voice Damon thought he would have to wait another 40 years to hear again. He took a shaky breath as he shut his eyes tightly, before allowing himself to look at her again. As he opened his eyes, he expected to find that she had just been a dream, or a hallucination, but there she stood. "Elena?" he whispered in a shaky voice. He wanted to be happy, but he still doubted that she was really here with him. "A-Are you really here?" He hated how vulnerable his voice sounded, but he couldn't keep his emotions controlled with her staring at him like that.

Elena smiled softly at Damon. She could tell just by looking at him that he had a million thoughts running through his mind. She couldn't blame him though; she would be just as skeptic if their roles were reversed. She took a few slow steps forward until she was face to face with him. "It's me Damon," she said, as she reached her hand out to grab his. She heard him swallow roughly as their fingers laced together. "I'm really here with you, the spell worked," she said in a whisper, as tears started to form in her eyes.

Damon shook his head slowly and tried to process what was happening, or rather, who was standing in front of him. He felt her soft skin when she grabbed his hand, and he heard her sweet voice when she spoke, but he still couldn't let himself fully believe. He squeezed her hand tighter and he brought his other hand that was still hanging limp by his side, up to brush his fingers across her cheek. Her skin was still as soft as he remembered it, and as he stared down into her tearful, brown eyes, he knew that it was true. Those eyes could only belong to Elena, his Elena. She really had woken up and was standing right in front of his very eyes. Not wasting any time, Damon moved his hand that was on her cheek, to the back of her neck and he crashed his lips on hers.

Moaning as soon as his lips made contact with hers, Elena was slightly shocked by Damon's abrupt kiss. But she remembered that this was Damon after all, her reckless, spontaneous, dangerous at times, sweet, loyal, loving, vampire boyfriend that she loved fiercely with all her heart and soul. Wrapping her arms around his neck to bring herself closer against Damon's body, she eagerly kissed him back. She wasn't a fan of drinking bourbon, but that taste mixed into Damon's kiss, was the best taste she had ever known.

Damon felt her body mold into his as he felt her slender arms wrap themselves around his neck. He couldn't help but smile in the midst of their passionate kiss, it just felt so right. Her body fit perfectly against his, and he was going to spend as much time as she would let him, proving just how perfect their bodies connected. He poured out every emotion he was feeling into the kiss.

The need for air was the only reason Elena pulled back, reluctantly breaking the kiss. She moaned as she felt Damon's kisses descend down to her neck. Her body was on fire from this man whose arms she was in, and a contented sigh escaped her lips. Her in Damon's arms, she was home. Struggling to form a sentence, she tugged onto the ends of Damon's hair with her fingers as she tilted her head back. "Damon…. we should…"

Damon's mouth cut off the rest of Elena's sentence as he brought her into another scorching kiss. He knew what she was about to say, "we should tell everyone else," and a tiny part of him knew she was right, but the rest of him wanted to be selfish with her for a few more moments. They could tell everyone else she was awake later, there couldn't be any harm in waiting when they already thought the spell failed.

Elena moaned softly into Damon's mouth, and she gave up the battle that was going on inside her head. Finally, surrendering herself completely to the passion that was burning within her, she knotted her fists in Damon's shirt, and pulled him harder against her as she felt him groan against her mouth. Needing to feel more of him, she moved her hands down his shirt until she had the hem of his black t-shirt in her hands. She pulled back slightly, and in one swift movement, she lifted the shirt up and over his head before letting it fall to the floor. After allowing her eyes to roam over his muscular chest for a few moments, she lifted her eyes back up to his and offered him a sweet smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself against him again. "Hi…" she said, while biting her lower lip.

Damon's eyes darkened more than a shade as he stared back into the eyes of Elena. He smirked lightly and used his thumb to gently pull her lip away from her teeth that had trapped it. "You know what that does to me," he said, in a low, husky voice. Seeing the blush appear across her cheeks, made his smirk grow even more. The pain that's been in his heart for all those years without her, finally started to heal, and with that thought in his mind he knew what he had to do. Cursing himself under his breath, he reluctantly withdrew her arms from around him and held her soft hands in his hands. Noting the sad confusion on her face made him want to change his mind and continue where they had left off, but he had to put his own selfish desires aside for a little while longer. He sighed softly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled back and offered her a half of a smile. "We need to tell everyone that you're awake. Bonnie and Caroline might kill us in the morning if we decided not to tell them until the day after that the spell actually worked" he grumbled out almost bitterly, with a pitiful looking pout across his features.

Elena giggled at the face that Damon made when he explained why he had pulled away from her. He reminded her of a pouting 4-year-old who was told that he couldn't have his dessert until after dinner. She smiled fondly at him and said teasingly, "You are almost as cute as a puppy right now."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, almost? What does a puppy have that I don't?" He questioned, in a mock-hurt voice.

Elena grinned cheekily before she replied to his questions, "Well they do have better puppy dog eyes than you…hence the name 'puppy'," she laughed happily before leaning up to kiss his cheek softly. "But don't worry," she said with a wink, "you're a very close second."

Damon eyes grew wide and he held his hand over his heart, feigning a heartache from her words. "I can't believe you just said I was second to a dog!" He shook his head in disappointment before a smirk formed across his lips and he said, "I guess I'll just have to kill all the puppies in the world so I can hold first place in your eyes again."

Elena gasped loudly and she shook her head quickly. "You wouldn't!" she exclaimed, as she glared up at him, holding her hands on her hips. She never would admit it to him for fear of enlarging his ego, but she enjoyed their constant banters and bickering.

Damon chuckled in amusement, he loved getting her all riled up, it used to be a highlight of his day. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest as he stared down at her glaring eyes. Leaning down until his lips were at her ear, he whispered softly, "Don't worry, I know one area that I'll always be first in." He smirked as he heard her sharp intake of breath. He took a step back, letting his arms fall from around her, and he smiled sweetly. "You'll relearn that later, but first we have to have a reunion with the rest of the gang, because once I get you in my bed again, you're not leaving it for a week."

Elena shuddered in pleasure from Damon's words and a pout started to form on her face. She looked up at his smiling face, and sighed softly in defeat. As soon as she had her reunion with everyone else, she intended on following through with Damon's week long reunion in his bed. She smiled softly and reached out her hand to grab onto his. "Well," she said, "let's get this reunion started then."

* * *

 _2 hours later at the Boarding House_

Damon leaned against wall in the living room as he watched Ric, the last of their friends to arrive, finally walk through the front door. "Well it's about time," Damon said in mild annoyance, "I called you over an hour ago, Ric."

Ric shot him a murderous glare as he took a seat next to Matt on the couch. "Well I'm sorry Damon," he spat out in frustration, "not all of us are used to having a party at 4 o'clock in the morning. And some of us have kids to look after, I couldn't just leave them alone when their mother was at work." He said that last line in the middle of a yawn as he ran his fingers through his messy bedhead.

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement to Ric's statement, as she too tried her best to keep her eyes open. She still wasn't back to her normal self after having performed the spell less than 24 hours ago. She looked over at Damon wearily and spoke, "Damon, just tell us why we're all here. Ric is right, not all of us can run on less than four hours of sleep."

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He looked over at Stefan who was being uncharacteristically quiet, and cocked his head to the side. Usually his brother was never the last one to jump on the "yell at Damon," train. "Stefan, your silence is deafening," Damon drawled out sarcastically, "I thought you'd be the first one to complain about being dragged away from your precious bunny hunting."

Stefan shook his head and avoided Damon's remark, before he finally replied, "What's the use, Damon?" he laughed humorlessly, "you obviously wanted us all here for God knows why, so why should I prolong the misery of waiting by lashing out?" He glanced around the room at all the tired looks on his friends faces and he turned his attention back on Damon. "Just get to it, why did you want all of us here? What more could you possibly want from us after another failed attempt of getting Elena to wake up?"

Damon furrowed his forehead as he stared hard at his brother. What the hell was his problem? He knew that the guilt of killing all those humans was weighing on Stefan's mind, Damon could see it whenever he looked at him. He was a shell of the brother, Damon once had, but he at least thought he could pretend to care. After all Elena and all of them went through to get Stefan back after he had become "the Ripper," he owed that much to them. Snapping out of his own thoughts, Damon focused on the group sitting before him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he dragged them all here to say. Taking a deep breath, Damon made eye contact, one by one, with his friends, until he finally spoke, "The spell worked…"

* * *

 **Closing Comments:** Once again, I am so sorry for waiting so long to put up a new chapter! I promise the next chapter is already started and will be put up before Monday! I have an outline of the next few chapters already laid out so hopefully I'll be able to write and post even more over Thanksgiving break. Please be patient with me, I am a 21-year-old who is in her first year of teaching and I'm still getting adjusted to everything that comes along with my school schedule. Anyways, enough about boring me, review and let me know what you thought about the chapter, and what you think is going to happen next (: xoxo ~ Rebecca


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** It's another chapter, and you didn't have to wait weeks to read it this time! That, my friends, is progress on my part haha. I will try my best to keep updating this story on a regular basis, I promise.

So a recap from last chapter, Elena's awake! Damon and Elena had some moments, but nothing too juicy yet, I promise, juicier moments are on their way for our couple. Damon called the gang together at the Boarding House, and they were all pissed at him for dragging them back at such an ungodly hour, but now we're going to see how they react to the news Damon shared with them in our last chapter.

Once again, I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters, just this particular plot. If I owned the show, then Damon would never be heartbroken or hurt ever again. But alas, I do not own the show or books, so with that being said, here's the new chapter entitled, "The Reunion" (: Enjoy!

P.S. this chapter is rated M ;)

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Reunion

 _~ November 5, 2037 ~_

 _4am_

 _The Boarding House_

* * *

"The spell worked…" At least that's what Bonnie thought she had heard Damon say. Maybe she was just so tired she was actually hearing things now. She looked across the room at Damon, who was now smiling at all of them. Damon Salvatore was smiling… she hadn't seen one of those appear on his face for what, in all reality, was a lifetime ago. She glanced around the room at all her other friends, and noticed the same doubtful looks that must have been mirroring her own. Was Damon going crazy? Maybe he was so exhausted that he was hallucinating and he believed that they were the real Elena. Not wanting to anger him, or cause him to lash out at everyone, Bonnie chose her words carefully before she decided to speak, "Damon…Elena… she's not… she's still …"

Before Bonnie could say another word, in the corner of her eye, Caroline saw a figure coming down the stairs. She placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder, immediately stopping her from stuttering out what she was going to say next. "Bonnie, look" Caroline said, her eyes wide in shock as she focused in on the person who was walking towards them.

Bonnie, confused by Caroline's behavior, turned to look at what Caroline was so focused on, and when she saw her she let out a loud gasp. "Oh, my God." Bonnie whispered in a shaky voice. "E-Elena…how…when…what?" She laughed quietly, as a sob started to escape from her lips. She couldn't believe it, was she really here?

Elena smiled softly, tears shining in her eyes, as she made her way over to Bonnie and Caroline who were sitting on the couch closest to her. She had changed into a pair of jeans and one of Damon's shirt, since the dress would have been too painful of a memory to relive for everyone."Hi Bonnie, Caroline… everyone else." She laughed softly as she glanced around the room at all her friends shocked faces.

In a moment that didn't seem fast enough, Caroline and Bonnie had both stood up and enveloped Elena in their arms, crying together as they hugged her tightly. "When did this happen, and why was I not informed about it sooner?" Caroline demanded through her sobs, clinging to Elena, afraid they would lose her again.

Elena laughed as she hugged her two friends back. She was happy to see that Caroline; was still the same Caroline she had known. She pulled back slightly, but not enough to break their hold on her, and she smiled brightly at her two friends. "I woke up about two hours ago by some madman throwing his furniture around in his room." She looked pointedly over at Damon, but her voice let him know that she was teasing. She smiled lovingly at him before she returned her attention to Bonnie. "Your spell worked, Bon." She let out a quiet sob as she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad I got to wake up and you still be alive," she whispered through her sobs.

Bonnie clung to her best friend and sobbed with her. "I can't believe it really worked… I thought… I thought I'd never get to see you again. Oh, I've missed you so much Elena." Bonnie choked out through her sobs. She released her hold on Elena and took a step back, smiling at her with tears streaming down her face. "I think you've got a few more people to say hello to," she said, before grabbing Caroline's arm and tugging her back over to the couch so that the rest of their friends could see Elena.

Smiling over at Caroline and Bonnie, who had reclaimed their spots on the couch, Elena then turned to face Alaric, who had stood up and walked over to be in front of where she was standing. She gave him a wide smile before she threw her arms around his torso, and hugged him tight. Ric had always been a father figure to her and Jeremy ever since Jenna had died, and he would always hold a special place in Elena's heart. She sniffled softly and looked up at him through tear filled eyes. The years had changed him, Elena could see a few wrinkles in his face, his eyes were wearier, and he had fewer hair then she remembered, but she still saw the same man that she had remembered him to be. She smiled up at him and said cheerfully, "Hi ya, Ric. You look older."

Ric stumbled back a little at the force of her sudden hug, but he quickly regained his footing and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back with equal force and emotion. He chuckled a little as his eyes grew glassy, and he stared down at the girl who had been like a daughter to him. Even though he had his own kids now, Elena and her brother would always be close to his heart. He sighed deeply before a big smile appeared on his face. "Well not all of us can be asleep in a casket and never age for twenty years, Elena." he chuckled lightly and he gave her one more hug before pulling back and replying, "Welcome back to the land of the awake."

Damon, who was still leaning against the wall, observed Elena greet and embrace friend after friend, with a loving look in his eyes. He smirked over at her when she caught him looking her way, and she just smiled and slightly shook her head before returning to her reunion. After all these years, one thing was still clear to Damon, and that was that he didn't deserve her. Everyone in the room knew it, but yet she still chose to love him, even now after 20 years of being asleep in a coffin. He smiled to himself and gazed at the woman of the hour, with longing in his eyes.

After Elena had greeted Matt and Stefan, Stefan's lack of excitement in seeing her again discomforting her a little, she glanced around the room for the person who wasn't there. Frowning slightly, she turned to look at Damon and asked, "Wait, where's Jeremy?"

Damon sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. How was he supposed to tell her that no one knew where Jeremy was? That no one had even heard from him in the 20 years that she's been asleep. That no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get a tracking spell to find him. Looking into Elena's waiting gaze, Damon knew that he had to tell her the truth, he couldn't lie to her the first day she was back. "We don't know," he said. "Bonnie's tried tracking him for years, but somehow he keeps throwing off the spell, and sending us places where we can't find him."

Elena shook her head and looked from Damon to Bonnie, her mood dropping a little at the information she's just learned. "That can't be" she said, "why would he not want anyone to know where he's at?" She sunk down into the couch beside Ric and closed her eyes. "We have to find him; I have to know that he's alright."

Damon pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to where Elena was sitting. Taking a seat on the other side of her, he gently grabbed her hand in his and said, "Hey, don't worry Elena, we will, I promise."

Elena opened her eyes slowly and turned to face Damon beside her. She nodded her head and stared into his eyes, trying to find any falseness in his eyes about Jeremy. Sighing in relief, she smiled gently and laid her head on Damon's shoulder. "I believe you." Elena whispered softly.

Suddenly Caroline stood up and clapped her hands loudly together, getting everyone's attention on her. "We need a party!" She shouted enthusiastically. No one hated a depressing room as much as Caroline did, so she decided to lift everyone's spirits back up. She looked over at Elena who was about to speak, but Caroline shushed her by beating her to it. "No buts, Elena. You've been out of our lives for twenty years, we need more than just this little reunion that Damon through together at 4am. You have to meet everyone's spouses and kids," she sighed and tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice as she spoke. "Well, everyone's except mine of course." She smiled softly when Elena gave her a sad look. "But it's okay, this isn't about me, it's about you, Elena." Her smile grew as she pushed all thoughts about family and kids aside. "Dinner, tomorrow night. Everyone will meet over here in the evening at 7 and you'll be introduced to all the new faces that have come into everyone's lives." Caroline nodded, acting as if it was all settled, and plopped back down onto the couch beside Bonnie.

Elena couldn't help the laugh that escaped out of her mouth as she heard Caroline's party planning speech. She tilted her head back to look up at Damon's reaction, and she wasn't surprised to see a shadow of a pout across his face. She laughed again and turned her eyes back to look at Caroline. "Dinner sounds great Caroline, but wouldn't it be tonight? Not tomorrow night?" She chuckled at Caroline's face, and she could almost see the gears turning in her head until she understood.

Damon wrinkled his forehead in confusion as he saw Ric stand up and pull out his car keys. "Whatcha doing Ric? Elena wakes up, and you're bailing on us already?"

Ric let out a long yawn and closed his eyes briefly before looking down at Elena, a tired smile on his face as he said, "Well, seeing that we're going to be here again in less than twenty-four hours, I figured I better go home and get some sleep before then." He leaned down to give Elena one last hug, "Besides, it'll take me and my wife 5 hours just to get our kids up and dressed nice enough to go to dinner."

Elena chuckled a little as she hugged Ric back. "Go home and get some sleep," Elena said, "I'm so happy that you found someone, Ric, and I can't wait to meet her and your children." She smiled and released him, watching him wave to everyone, and walk out the door.

On cue, Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie all stood up and grabbed their belongings before they walked over to Elena. "We better go too, Elena." Bonnie said, "I have a little girl at home who can't wait to meet this Elena, that her momma told her so much about." Bonnie smiled brightly and gave Elena a long hug before she pulled back and stepped back for Matt and Caroline to say their goodbyes.

"I'll be over here early to help get everything set up for the big night," Caroline gushed out enthusiastically, before giving Elena a quick hug. "Don't tire her out, Damon." Caroline gave him a knowing glare before grabbing Stefan's waiting hand, and walking out the door.

Elena gave Damon a confused look, but before he could explain, Matt spoke up. "Stefan's been staying over at Caroline's house, since the boarding house has been so…depressing." He gave her a sad smile before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "It's good to have you back, Elena," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Elena hugged Matt back tightly, and smiled. Matt and her had always been close, even if it was never meant to be in a romantic way, they meant a lot to each other. She pulled back and gently ruffled her fingers through his hair, messing up his already messed up bed head. "I love you Matty, and I'm so excited to get to meet the woman who stole your heart." Elena gave him one last hug before letting him get his stuff and leave.

* * *

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Damon pulled Elena into his lap before kissing the top of her head. Enjoying the quiet moment with just the two of them, Damon looked down at the woman in his arms, and said, "Should I be worried about you and Donovan?"

Elena twisted in Damon's arms until she was face to face with him. "Damon..." Elena replied softly, "you know that you're the only man I'm in love with, and you'll always be the only man for me." She winded her arms around her neck, and softly kissed his lips. "You know that, right?"

Damon smiled against Elena's lips, and brought her closer to his chest. "I know," he answered sadly, "it's just… I wanted to be the first man you said 'I love you' to when you awoke."

Finally, Elena understood why Damon was so upset, she looked down at her hands, ashamed that she hadn't realized what she had done. As the tears started to fall, Elena looked back up into Damon's eyes and whispered sadly, "Damon…I'm so sorry… I-I didn't even think about it before I said the words." She shook her head and wiped away the tears from her face. She felt horrible, how could she do that to Damon? She hadn't even been awake for a day, and already she had hurt the love of her life.

Damon shook his head as he grabbed Elena's face in-between his hands. He held her face gently, but firmly, not letting her break eye contact with him. He let out a deep sigh as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Elena," he began, "stop. I know that you're beating yourself up inside that pretty little head of yours." He smirked lightly and leaned forward to lift a kiss from her lips. "I'm not mad at you Elena. I know you love me, and only me. Even if you didn't say it, I see it in your eyes."

Elena sniffled softly and leaned into his soft touch. She sighed softly before slowly nodding her head. Looking up at him through teary eyes, she smiled lovingly, and said, "I love you Damon, and I'm going to tell you that every day for the rest of my life." She pulled his hands off of her face and held them in her lap. "You know," she said suggestively, "words and looks aren't the only ways to tell someone you love them." She looked up at him flirtatiously and moved her legs until she was straddling his lap.

Damon smirked, and held his hands on Elena's hips, as he stared up at her. "Hmm, are there now?" His eyes twinkled in mischief, and in a moment he flipped them so that Elena was now lying underneath him on the couch. Wasting no more time, Damon leaned down and kissed her hungrily as he pressed himself down against her body.

Arching her body into his, Elena let out a moan of pleasure against Damon's lips and she kissed him back with equal force and passion. Pulling back to catch her breath, she looked up at Damon and his eyes were dark, full of lust and hunger. The look he was giving her made a deep scarlet blush appear in her cheeks and she almost came undone just from the intensity in his eyes.

Letting out a growl of desire, Damon stared down into the lust filled eyes of the woman that he loved. He had a moment of doubt where he remembered Caroline's warning about getting Elena too tired for their dinner, but then his less than considerate side took over and he thought, to hell with it. He had waited twenty years to be with her again, and he'd be damned if he was going to wait any longer. Standing up from the couch, he gave her a cocky smirk, before lifting her up, bridal style, in his arms and flashing them up the stairs to his bedroom. Placing her down in the middle of the room, Damon cupped her face gently in his hands and whispered tenderly, "I love you so much Elena." Leaning forward, Damon placed the sweetest of kisses on her lips.

Holding her hands on his chest, Elena moved her lips with his, feeling like she would melt into putty at his feet if he kissed her any sweeter. It's not fair, she thought, after twenty years of being asleep, and this man still had this effect on her.

Damon continued to kiss her. He kissed her lips, her cheek, he was making his way down her neck when he suddenly pulled back and lifted her sweatshirt over her head, tossing it out of his way. He placed his lips on her neck again, and he began to slowly suck, as he moved his hands up under the front of her tank top, cupping her uncovered breasts in his hands.

Elena gasped loudly in pleasure, feeling Damon's hot mouth suck her neck. Her nipples began to harden and she arched her back so she was pushing her breasts further into his hands. "Oh God, Damon…" she moaned his name softly as she shuddered under his touch. Not wanting to be the only one feeling pleasure, Elena started to work clumsily on the buttons of Damon's shirt as he continued to suck at her neck, probably leaving a mark, but she didn't care. Finally, undoing all the buttons, Elena pushed his shirt down and off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Taking a moment to admire his toned chest again, she licks her lips, and places her hands on the newly exposed skin, tracing every muscle with her fingers.

Moaning low in the back of his throat, Damon stops sucking Elena's neck and arches into her soft touch. Pulling back slightly, he pulls her tank top over her head and lets it fall to the floor next to his own shirt. Growling in desire, his eyes darken as he takes in the sight of her perfect breasts. He loves it when she doesn't wear a bra in his company, makes things so much easier for him.

Blushing fiercely under Damon's lustful eyes, Elena feels a warmness in her pit that needs his immediate attention. Taking a step back, she unzips her jeans, sliding them down her hips, to stand before him in nothing but her black lace panties. Latching her eyes onto his, she steps forward, so that her chest is pressing against his. Hearing their moans echo each other, Elena briefly closes her eyes before she reopens them and moves her hands down to his jeans, unzipping them and pushing them down his hips.

Kicking his jeans to the side, Damon picks her up, and lays her on his bed, hovering his body over hers. Before Elena could blink, Damon had torn her pretty lace panties off of her, discarding the pieces on the bed. Positioning himself easily between her hips he looked down at her, to see her eyes, black with lust and need. "Tell me what you want, Elena." His husky voice demanded.

Elena groaned in need as she writhed beneath the man that had her trapped. She looked up at him, panting in anticipation and moaned out, "I want you Damon, God, please… no games this time."

Those were all the words Damon needed to hear. In a moment he was sliding slowly into her, sweat dripping down from his face as he groaned loudly in pleasure. Pushing himself further inside her, he starts to move, gripping her hips tightly.

Elena screamed loudly in pleasure, finally feeling him inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades, as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body each time he moved. "Mmm, baby don't ever stop." She moaned out, breathing heavy underneath him.

* * *

Hours later, still absorbed in each other, the doorbell rang just as Damon thrusted himself into her once again.


End file.
